


Someone to lean on

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mild Fluff, Penelope sucks, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Her mothers kicked her out. She's got nowhere to go except one place.





	Someone to lean on

It was early Christmas Eve. The eve of one of Cheryl’s favourite holidays and of course her and her mother had to fight. Her mother had to pick a fight. That fight just happened to be about a certain serpent her mother felt she had become too comfortable with.

“Mother I swear to God you cannot control my life as much as you want to. Also, you say my relationships are questionable at least I'm not shacking it up with random men.”

Cheryl’s face split into a satisfied smirk. Penelope was her mother, yes but Cheryl definitely felt she didn’t deserve that title. Being a parent and giving birth did not make you a parent. Her mother had treated her terribly since before Jason’s death she was just now standing up for herself.

“You stupid bitch.”

Before Cheryl was even able to blink her mother’s hand was connecting with her face. Her rings craped harshly against her skin definitely leaving long scratches from the diamonds. Cheryl did her best to hold back her tears and keep her voice levelled.

Cheryl boldly walked right up to her mother getting directly in her face before speaking “Listen here mother I’m leaving. I don’t know when or if I’ll come back but I can’t be with you or even around you right now.”

With that, Cheryl stomped up the stairs. She entered her room and began furiously shoving random articles of clothing into her duffle bag. She wasn’t sure where the hell she was going but any place would be better than here right now.

Cheryl snatched her bag up off her bad sliding her feet into a pair of rain boots then stomped down the stairs. Cheryl really couldn’t give two shits that she was still in her pyjamas. Her mother was the one that had sunk her dirty claws into Cheryl the second she woke up and began yelling at her.

“Really Cheryl have you lost all class? Going to walk around town looking like that.” Penelope did a once-over of Cheryl a hard scowl settling on her face.

Cheryl ignored her mother instead walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Well, most of her “friends” would be with their families right now Cheryl would assume. Lucky for them they didn’t have a psycho mother who slept around.

Cheryl wiped the few tears that spilt at her current situation and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts till she reached Toni’s contact. What was a better fuck you to her mother than staying with the person who her mother hated the most?

“Hello?” Toni answered.

“Hey, Toni I’m on my way over to your place hope you don’t mind. I might need to stay a night or two as well” Cheryl said cheerfully.

“Oh um I was going to a Christmas party with the serpents later this evening.”

“Don’t worry I’ll come as your plus one. Bye!”

With that Cheryl hung up her phone and began her walk across town. Cheryl ignored the strange looks she got from the people passing by. It wasn’t every day you saw Cheryl Blossom strolling around town in her pyjamas she usually had more class than that.

She finally arrived in the Southside and made her way through the trailer park towards Toni’s trailer towards the back. She walked to Toni’s front door raised her hand and knocked. Cheryl waited for the door to be answered glancing around the trailer park. It was not very beat up or low class like she would have assumed a trailer park would be.

Finally, Toni answered the door with a small smile “Cheryl hi.”

“Cha-cha hi thank you so much for letting me come over and stay!”

“Cheryl what’s wrong. I can see straight through you.” Toni said.

Cheryl blinked in surprise “Nothing I just wanted to come over and spend Christmas with you!”

Toni narrowed her eyes “Cheryl if think I really believe that you think I’m dumb. I mean you’re in rain boots and a night gown midday.”

Cheryl sighed tossed her duffle bag on the floor. She sat down on the couch slumping down into the cushions. Toni reached over and grabbed her hands.

“Cheryl you can talk to me. If something is wrong or bothering you I’ll listen.”

“It’s just my mother. She’s so insufferable. Any chance she gets she takes a dig at you or the serpents and yeah I might be a hypocrite for thinking she’s wrong for it seeing as I haven’t really talked to or apologized to any serpents besides you but still.” Cheryl huffed.

Toni’s warm brown eyes looked at Cheryl then she smiled.

“Cheryl past mistakes don’t define who you are plus since you determined you’re coming as my plus one tonight it’s the perfect opportunity to apologize to them,” Toni said with a wink.

Cheryl’s face settled into a comfortable smile. Her eyes then landed on the bare Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

“How do you have a Christmas tree but it’s not decorated?” Cheryl gasped.

Toni chuckled “I haven’t had time to decorate plus I didn’t feel like buying 100 ornaments to decorate a tree I’m going to end up taking down the day after Christmas.”

“Don’t worry Toni I know how to make little snowflakes we can put on your tree. It won’t be as pretty or as dashing as the normal Christmas tree but it’ll do.”

That’s how 3 hours later Toni’s Christmas tree was covered in handmade snowflakes made from construction paper.

 

“See doesn’t it look so much better than a regular old boring blank tree?” Chery asked.

“It looks like something a kindergartener decorated but I guess it doesn’t look as boring as it did before,” Toni said with a slight laugh.

“All righty well now we have to clean up this mess.” Cheryl huffed.

There was cut up construction paper littered all across Toni’s living room. Cheryl had failed to remember how much of a mess this could make. Toni was just lucky Cheryl didn’t have any glitter because that would result in an even bigger mess.

After the two had cleaned up Toni made them both ham sandwiches and they ate on the couch together watching some reality tv show flash across the screen.

“What time is this party at?” Cheryl asked.

“Oh 6:30 till midnight but I highly doubt that you or I will be willing to stay until midnight.”

Cheryl’s eyes looked at the blinking numbers on the clock that read 5:27. Well, she better start getting ready. She stood up smoothing down her silk nightgown. She walked over to where she had put her duffle bag picking it up.

“Where shall I change?” Cheryl asked.

“You sure you don’t wanna go in that night gown it’s quite the look,” Toni said snorting at her own joke.

Cheryl rolled her eyes “Yes I’m sure.”

Toni shook her head slightly as she was still laughing at her joke. Toni led her down the hallway to Toni’s bedroom. Cheryl walked in and waited until Toni had closed the door behind her to begin undressing. Cheryl reached into her bag pulling out the nicest looking article of clothing she had packed in her fluster.

After Cheryl had changed she was horrified to realize she had forgotten her makeup bag. Not only her makeup bag but her tooth brush as well. Cheryl had bugged Toni enough she was definitely not about to bug her again by asking for a spare toothbrush.

“I’m ready Cha cha!” Cheryl declared she exited the bedroom.

“I’ll just change my pants and then we can go.”

“Okay if you can’t find me once you’re done I’ll be in the bathroom!”

Cheryl made her way to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her. As soon as she shut the door she ducked down to look under the sink. Score. Cheryl pulled the toothpaste out opened it putting a small amount on her fingers she scrubbed them slightly with the pad of her finger.

Once Cheryl felt as if her breath didn’t smell totally terrible she spat the toothpaste out rinsing her mouth. She exited the bathroom to see Toni exiting her bedroom at the same time.

“You ready to go?” Toni asked her.

“Yep!”

Cheryl followed Toni out of her house till they came to their means of transportation. That being a motorcycle. Cheryl narrowed her eyes at the death trap. Well ya gotta do what you gotta do. Cheryl climbed on the motorcycle wrapping her arms around Toni’s middle. She leaned her head down placing her cheek on the cool leather of her jacket.

Cheryl watched the unfamiliar surroundings of the Southside fly by as Toni sped through the streets. Cheryl would have looked up to see how fast she was actually going if she wasn’t scared to raise her head. Seriously though Toni sped worse than Jason had and boy did Jason speed.

They finally arrived at the White Wrym after a solid 15 minutes of Cheryl wondering if this thing could tip if you went too fast. Cheryl finally planted her heels into the gravel of the parking lot of the White Wyrm. The two were ready to walk in when Cheryl physically hesitated.

Toni tuned around confused “What’s wrong bombshell?”

Cheryl cleared her throat “Nothing it’s just these people don’t really like me I treated them all terrible plus I doubt there would be any one else from the Northside in there. I’ll stay out here and sit on the bench.”

“Cheryl no, first off it’s like 25 degrees out and there’s no way in hell I’d leave anyone let alone you out in this weather. Plus you got me I’ll make sure no one scrutinizes you too much.”

With that Toni pulled Cheryl’s hand into hers and guided her into the bar. As soon as they were in the bar Toni saw people she knew and they immediately walked over so Toni could talk to them. Toni introduced Cheryl to her friends by the names of Sweet pea and Fangs. Cheryl kept her head down as much as possible as Toni talked to them all knowing exactly what these people thought of her.

She had publically talked down to them. Said nasty things about them regarding Jason’s death and FP’s cover-up of it. Toni was now talking to Jughead and his girlfriend Betty Cooper. Betty was from the Northside but Cheryl had never really tried to be buddy buddy with her. Sure they were technically cousins but the coopers were all do-gooders. Way too much for Cheryl to handle.

“Toni I see you’ve brought a date tonight. None other than Cheryl Blossom.” Jughead said sporting a smirk.

“Yep, she’s my plus one for the night,” Toni said.

“And how exactly did this relationship happen?” Jughead asked with a slight laugh.

“It hasn’t happened we’re not dating. However, it is complicated.” Toni laughed slightly.

Cheryl’s stomach lurched. Was it too off the wall to wish that statement was reversed? That the two of them could be girlfriends. Cheryl didn’t listen to the rest of Toni’s conversation with Jughead and Betty. She did, however, listen when Toni asked Cheryl if she’d like to leave soon and Cheryl of course complied.

Cheryl threw away the red cup she had been drinking throughout the entire night. The two of them climbed onto Toni’s motorcycle and of course, Toni sped incredibly fast the way back. However, this time Cheryl had her chin leaned on Toni’s shoulder so she could see the speedometer. Toni was going 65 in a 30 zone.

 

Once the two got back to Toni’s trailer Cheryl had to restrain herself from kissing the ground.

“Would it kill you to drive the speed limit?” Cheryl huffed following Toni towards the front door.

“Eh, the speed limit is just a suggestion for bad weather,” Toni said with a shrug.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as she followed Toni inside. The two of them went their separate ways, Cheryl, to change back into her nightgown from earlier and Toni to change into her Pajamas. The two finished around the same time and regrouped in the living room.

“So there’s this couch right here and my bed in my bedroom. I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with both of us sleeping in the bed so I figured I could take the couch and you could have the bed.” Toni rushed out in one breath.

“Oh um I'm fine with both of us taking the bed if that’s fine with you.” Cheryl gulped nervously.

“Yeah um sure,” Toni said.

Cheryl first made the excuse of going to the bathroom and did what she had done earlier with the toothpaste.Then the two of them walked back to Toni’s room and climbed into the bed. Cheryl stiffly faced one wall while Toni faced Cheryl’s back. The remained like that for a while neither one of them really being able to fall asleep.

“Screw it,” Cheryl grumbled.

She rolled over wrapping her arms around Toni’s middle and burying her head in her chest. Toni looked down at Cheryl in surprise.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Cuddling,” Cheryl mumbled into her chest. “I refuse to sleep stiff as a board because we both are too afraid of crossing a line we both know we want to cross.”

Toni raised her eyes brows at Chery but wrapped her arms around the red head anyways. Cheryl sighed in content snuggling closer closing her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. There was one more thing Cheryl wanted to do before she fully committed to getting sleepy.

Cheryl raised herself up off Toni’s chest connecting their lips together in a firm but warm kiss. The kiss only lasted a few short moments before Cheryl settled herself back down on the bed.

“Good night Toni,” Cheryl mumbled.

Toni laughed slightly knowing they would most likely discuss this in the morning. She placed a gentle kiss on Cheryl’s head before saying “Goodnight Cheryl.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
